TT: ASBEA Parents Day
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Summary: Although Starfire is still new to Earth, it doesn't take her long enough to realize what is a "Mothers" and "Fathers" day. It is a gloomy day for each Titan, but will she be able to keep a smile on each of their faces? Let alone herself? R&R plz!
1. Part 1

_**Links:**_

_**Cover picture:**_xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-ASBEA-Parents-Day-Cover-Picture-296558074

_**Part 1:**_ xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-ASBEA-Parents-Day-Pt-1-296686045

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 6 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Summary:**

Although Starfire is still new to Earth, it doesn't take her long enough to realize what is a "Mothers" and "Fathers" day. It is a gloomy day for each Titan, but will she be able to keep a smile on each of their faces? Let alone herself?

**Genre:** Friendship/Angst

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

Starfire was up as usual, but today it was earlier than her usual time. Sleep wasn't pleasant as it usually was. Her mind was clouded with what she had seen in her dreams, her memories, and on TV.

The alien princess was alone in her room and the eerie buzzing sound caused her to get out of bed and make her way to the roof. She secretly wished that she had some company in her room, she couldn't stand being alone all the time.

As she made her way to the door to the roof of her new home, she paused hesitantly, afraid that it may wake someone up. Gently, she pushed on the door and into a cloudy, lavender atmosphere. The air invited her into a cold embrace. The average human would shiver from the frigid air, but she merely shrugged it off and continued her way to the ledge of the tower. Ever since her sister's visit, she had found comfort here.

She sat down, her knees hugged to her chest, as her mind instantly raced back to her dream. She saw herself as a thirteen year old girl. She watched as her parents placed their son in a launch pad. He was sleeping peacefully as if unaware of what was happening to him. With Starfire in the middle, her parents gathered themselves into a comforting hug as they watched the pod shoot up into the sky and disappear into space. At the time, they were under attack by the Gordanians and her parents were left with no choice but to send him off into a safe place in order to preserve their family rule. That was the last time that she had ever seen her brother, Ryand'r—Wildfire.

Several months later, it was her turn to leave Tamaran. Her sister traded Starfire to the Gordanians in order to bring peace to Tamaran. She remembered crying to her parents, knowing that she had to follow her sister's orders. Her parents were heartbroken and clutching on to each other as if their lives depended on one another. Tears ran down all of their faces, all but a certain older sister. She was ushered into the ship, her arms cuffed. She took one final glance at her parents who were watching from the balcony. Tear-eyed, they silently said their goodbyes before the door closed and sent her off into months of cruel labor.

A year later, her sister and she were captured by Psions, a group of sadistic alien scientists. She remembered being tied to a table and being experimented along with her sister. They both gained their starbolts due to this dangerous experimentation. She had saved her sister and was betrayed. Starfire was recaptured by the Gordanians as a prize to the Citadel. She was sexually harassed and brutally treated for the following two years. She remembered the horrible crime that she had committed to escape. She had killed one of the Gordanians before heading to Earth.

She was unaware that she was crying until several tears ran down her flawless face. Her throat felt tight and her body shivered as more hot tears fell down. Finally she remembered her recent transmission that had confirmed her worst nightmare. _Her parents were dead_. Galfore, her personal k'norfka, had informed her of her parents' death that had taken place months after both her sister and she had been taken by the Psions. They had died from heartbreak and grieve.

Yesterday's TV show about the upcoming Mother's and Father's day reminded her of her deceased family, a villainous sister, and the unknown existence of her lost brother.

Starfire continued to cry. This was the very first time she had ever let herself become so vulnerable in a long time. She needed to be strong throughout her servitude but now she was free to release her bottled emotions. The only reason she was able to pull through were her parents' advices to her when she was a little bumgorf:

"_As a princess, you must act your very best towards your servants. You must always treat everyone justly and equal as they do upon you, my little princess. Always view the best of everything and all shall go well,"_ her father would say.

"_You have to be strong for our family. You need to always portray that beautiful smile on your face, my darling. No matter how bad the situation, always smile for us,"_ her mother would add.

"_Do what's best for you, in your heart,"_ Galfore would remind her.

Because of them, Starfire had grown up selfless and strong. But right now she felt hopeless, rutha—weak, and selfish.

It was 5am when she had entered the roof, but now it was around 6:30am. She had killed so much time rerunning her memories over and over again in her head. The guilt that hid behind her smile for so long was finally out. Hiccups escaped her lips as she tried to calm herself down.

"No more crying," she told herself, "I have to be strong for Tamaran, my parents, and Ryand'r." But she still cried. It was no use. Her mind would constantly remind her of her parents' death since her absence, and her brother's condition and whereabouts were still unknown. She didn't have a family anymore. Blackfire didn't care about Starfire at all, let alone consider her as a family. She felt alone.

"_But you are never alone,"_ a voice whispered. Her ears perked up and she glanced around herself, searching for the voice. "_We will always be with you, my darling. Your father and I will always love you."_

"M-mother?" she whispered.

"_Yes, dear. Always remember that…"_ Starfire's eyes flooded with a new round of tears as she stared at the horizon.

"Star?" a soft masculine voice called out.

Starfire nearly jumped from her spot, but remembered about her tear-stained state. She dried her eyes quickly and cleared her throat. "Hello Robin," she said. She aimed for a happy chirp but it sounded like a sluggish croak.

He walked up beside her and gathered his legs to his chest as well. "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I am the _okay_ as you would say," she smiled.

"You know Star, although you haven't been here long, I can already tell whether my friends are lying or not."

Starfire stared at him with curious eyes but before she could open her mouth, rain drizzled from the cloudy sky. Robin glanced up before looking back at Starfire. Her head hung low, the red locks of her hair cascaded forward, creating a long curtain to cover her face. Her body shook and hiccups reverberated form her lips. His eyes widened in shock. He didn't mean to make her cry. He knew that she was the most sensitive person on the team, but sometimes he said things without thinking. Robin mentally scolded himself for being a heartless, inconsiderate person.

"Starfire…" he said softly.

Starfire knew that she couldn't lie to Robin no matter what. He knew her so well. She was glad that her long hair had covered her face. She felt him pull her vulnerable body towards him. She moved her legs to a more comfortable position so she sat on her legs as she opened up and hugged him tight. Robin leaned forward, one arm swept under her hair on her back. The other gathered the hair on top of her head.

The sad alien wept, hiccupped, and sniffled throughout her remorse. Robin didn't speak, he only held her close to him. He moved the hand on her back in circles, hoping to lessen her shivering body. He didn't know whether she was shivering from the cold or from her own tears. He would have been shivering from the rain if not for the contact of her warm body on his.

After several more minutes, Starfire finally spoke, "Robin… I—"

"Star, it's okay. It's my fault for being inconsiderate. I didn't mean to call you a liar," he interrupted.

"No, it is not about what you had said, Robin," she replied softly, but you are correct. I have deceived you with the _okay_ but I truly am not."

Robin offered her a small smile, "Do you want to talk about it?"

They pulled away from one another and she nodded. She looked at him with warm eyes as she told him the story of her parents, but she skipped the mention of being royalty, her brother, and the Psions.

Robin listened quietly and patiently in awe of how truly happy she felt with her family. It reminded him of himself when he was with his as well. Her glowing, sparkling eyes faded into a dark gloomy color. Her smile faltered and she was close to tears just when she started to tell the next part, the part when she was taken away.

"Before I came here, I spent the last three years as a slave. My sister had to trade me to the Gordanians for assuring the safety of Tamaran."

Robin felt growing hatred for Blackfire, "And your parents just went along with it? I mean I thought they loved you," Robin babbled flabbergasted.

Starfire smiled softly, "They do, but they had to do what was best for Tamaran. The Gordanians had us outnumbered, but my sister offered them a trade that they would never resist."

"Wasn't there any other way?"

She shook her head sadly, "It was unavoidable. We knew there was going to be a time in which I had to go someday." Tears weld up in her eyes again and she started to cry. "Galfore had spoken to me through a transmission yesterday."

Robin reached out and held her hands comfortingly.

"He must have known about my safety through the Centari police," her voiced cracked. "My parents are dead. They had died from the breaking of the heart, shortly after my sister and my departure. I had promised my parents to keep the smile on my face and to be the strong, and yet I am not. I am weak."

Robin was dumbstruck. He had never seen the happiest and most energetic teammate so miserable. It was truly shocking to know that she was able to keep a smile on her face and stay positive after all that she had been through. Here she was opening up her life before him and all he can do is sadly hold back his own tears. "You're not alone, Star," he told her sadly.

Starfire stared at him. It was as if it was all déjà vu all over again. Robin reached out to her face and gently wiped her tears away. "You're not alone, Star," he repeated again, "I know how it feels to lose your parents. My family was a circus performed called the _The Flying Grayson_. During one performance, the lines broke. I could only watch," his voice cracked, "my parents fell to their deaths."

Tear-stricken, Starfire reached out to his face and cupped his cheek gently. He brought his hand over hers, appreciating the warmth radiating from her skin.

"Let's go back inside," he said. Robin led Starfire back to the ops room, carrying one thick blanket over his shoulder and two mugs of warm hot chocolate. They made their way to the couch, silently watching the view before them.

"We will always love you," she thought aloud.

"Star?" Robin asked, his heart racing.

"Oh, it is nothing.." she blushed while playing with her mug. "You would think foolish of me."

"Try me," he encouraged.

"Before you had appeared on the roof, I had heard the voice of my mother. She had told me that I am never alone and they both love me very much."

Robin smiled warmly, "Always, Star. I believe that they will always be there for you."

"I am sure of it," she agreed, "but I realized that I am no longer physically alone, because I have you and all our friends with me. I feel as if I am truly at home."

Robin and Starfire gazed at each other's eyes affectionately. He was amazed how Starfire had been able to turn her frown upside down, how she can put up a smile everyday even after going through several horrible things that had happened to her. She was absolutely beyond amazing.

"And Robin," Starfire said.

"Yeah, Star?"

"Thank you for being my best friend and for always being here for me. I shall do the same for you as well, so you will not be the _lonely_."

Robin pulled Starfire and his mug on the table then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Star, for being mine as well."

* * *

_**Songs that inspired me to write this:**_  
**1) youtube.**

**com/watch?v=uRQDFUl7e7k&list=PL77CECCFB5303C02E&index=5&feature=plpp_video**

**2) youtube.**

**com/watch?v=ncW73m09Ucs&feature=BFa&list=PL77CECCFB5303C02E**

**^I don't know about you, but doesn't the video send shivers down your back? They really put so much work for this video. It really amazed me. And if you understand the lyrics very well, you can see why I used this song.**

**Here is the first part!**

**I hope it met your expectations! I did some research about her past, but I tried to keep it in the TT cartoon version, not the comic version.**

**Here is my lil geeky rant :**  
**Some details were consistent, but I had to fit in how she got her powers and stuff. Recall in**_**Betrothed**_**that Tamaraneans used weapons and walked, except for Starfire and Blackfire. But Starfire explained in**_**Switch**_**how she could use her powers. It's obviously a white lie about how her people had the powers as well.**


	2. Part 2

_**Link for the story and picture:**_

_**Part 2:**_xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-ASBEA-Parents-Day-Pt-2-29715207

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 6 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Genre:** Friendship/Angst

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

A week later, Mother's Day was finally here at the tower. The usual chaotic tower had become eerily silent. Starfire woke up with a small smile on her face. She remembered her talk with Robin days ago and remembered her mother's advice that she had told her long ago. It was sufficient enough to keep a smile on her face.

She made her way to the roof as usual to meet with Robin. He gave her a small smile as she approached him. "Surely our mothers are happy in a better place. My mother had always told me to smile everyday because it is a reminder of times that we had the moments of the _happiness_."

"I'll keep that in mind," Robin grinned. They stared back at the blue horizon, silently appreciating their morning.

Raven woke up with a book clutched in one of her hand. She wanted to meet Arella in Azrath, but she knew that her mother may not want to see her. Sometimes he can't help but feel like her mother is disgusted with her, because she was Trigon's child. She sighed glumly before getting off her bed. She dressed up with the same book clutched in her hands as she walked towards the ops room.

Strangely, it was eerily quiet. Cyborg was playing videogames by himself while Beast Boy was cooking his tofu breakfast silently. Usually every morning, she would be greeted by the two boys' constant shouting over breakfast or over videogames.

When Beast Boy finished cooking, Cyborg turned off his game and strode over to the kitchen to cook his meat. Beast Boy sat on the table, playing with his food.

Raven walked towards him, setting her book on the table. "Alright, what's going on?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Raven," Beast Boy said absentmindedly, his attention still locked on his food.

"You guys are awfully quiet…" she commented.

"Maybe there's no reason to talk," Cyborg said.

Raven shrugged and headed to the kitchen and prepared herself some herbal tea.

"So…anyone know what today is?" Beast Boy asked.

No one spoke for several seconds. Each had a dismayed expression on their faces.

"Mother's Day," the leader answered. Robin entered through the doors, "Hey Titans, why so glum?"

Starfire walked in after him, "Yes! Should we not be the joyous for it is the day of the mothers?"

"Uh, Star," Cyborg said sadly as he looked up to meet the Tamaranean's eyes, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh but we must! Mother would be most glorious if she were to be present on this glorious day!" she clapped.

Cyborg sighed, he knew once the girl had her mind set on a subject, she wouldn't let go of it.

"I suppose she would be in Tamaran. Is there a Mother's Day in Tamaran?" Beast Boy asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

She offered him a light smile. "No, such a day would be celebrated for all females on Tamaran. My mother, unfortunately, had not been able to celebrate it this past year. It had been celebrated several months ago."

"So your mother is…"

"Passed away," Starfire finished Raven. "Shortly after I departed Tamaran, both my parents passed away."

"I'm sorry, Star," Cyborg apologized. He thought about his own father, alive but closed hearted. He felt bad for the girl at the same time amazed. How can she be smiling everyday after knowing of her parents' death?

"Do not apologize," she stated, "I am assured that my parents are still here." She brought her hand together over her heart, smiling warmly.

"How do you do it?" Beast Boy asked, abandoning his uneaten meal. "How do you keep smiling, Starfire? Even after the death of your parents? Don't you cry every night for them? Don't you miss them? Don't you blame yourself for their deaths?"

"Beast Boy…" Robin started but held back his tongue. He knew that Beast Boy was going too far into prying about her past, but he was curious too. He didn't ask her, afraid that it would scare her off.

She looked softly at Beast Boy, "True, it is most difficult to smile after the passing of a loved one. I cry for them, but not everyday, but that does not mean that I have stopped missing them. If I had the power, I would have prevented the death of my parents. I cannot blame myself for I was a mere bumgorf, rutha. They had passed away from the breaking of the heart. If I had been strong enough to defeat the Gordanians, perhaps I could have prevented the breaking of the heart and they would still be present."

Each Titan looked at each other, knowing the feeling of loneliness.

"But I cannot honestly be upset about what had happened. I have come to realize that terrible things happen for good purposes. If not for being sold as the prize, I would have not met such wonderful friends on Earth. You are my reason to keep smiling."

Beast Boy's eyes glistened as tears flooded his vision. He went up to Starfired and pulled her into a loving hug. It was a rare sight to see Beast Boy spill out his tears in front of them, but right now he didn't care. What Starfire said really warmed his heart. She gave him a reason to see his life in a different view. Starfire returned the embrace, smiling softly at everyone else.

"If it is not too much to ask, may we begin the sharing of stories?"

A couple teens were hesitant, but agreed to it. They might as well tell each other their life stories since they'll be living under the same roof for a long time.

Who knows? Maybe this might be what they all just need.

* * *

**So... Part 2! Mother's Day is here and this is a brief re-cap about Starfire's past. I don't think there's anything else to add, since the other Titans respect Starfire's decision into how much she wants to spill about her past. Robin just needs to know her the best out of everyone else, right?**


	3. Part 3

_**Link for the story and picture:**_

_**Part 3:**xxscarletxrosexx._

_deviantart_

_art/TT-ASBEA-Parents-Day-Pt-3-297170470_

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 6 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Genre:** Friendship/Angst

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

Everyone gathered on the couch, respectively listening as Starfired offered to share hers first. It was very brief, basically repeating the story she told Robin days ago, but it wasn't as emotional nor was it in depth as she had told Robin. The boy wonder put one hand on Starfire's shoulder and occasionally squeezed it as if sending her comfort signals.

Throughout her story, the girl didn't even shed a single tear. She smiled for the most, although at times, it faltered. She shared her reasons about how she was able to keep smiling, before she had ever encountered them. The team realized that Starfire was stronger than they had given her credit for. It was really unbelievable to see their most sensitive teammate keep a smile on her face although she had the perfect reason to frown.

Robin and Beast Boy felt the closest to her since their parents, like hers, died at the same time. Beast Boy wanted to go next after hearing Starfire's story. He wanted to get the story off his chest for sometime. And now was the perfect time to tell his tale. He shared an encouraging nod from Starfire before starting.

"My parents were geneticists and loved to travel every jungle in the world for wildlife. They took me everywhere during the trip and it was pretty cool." Beast Boy sighed, his ears flopping down. "On one of our trips we came across a rare species of green monkeys." Beast Boy stood up and walked toward the windows, his back facing towards his friends. He peered at himself through the reflection before continuing.

"During one of their observations, we tried to approach them but kept our distance so the monkeys wouldn't freak over our presence. But I stepped closer, hoping that maybe I could have a better look. I guess I stepped into their bubble, because I heard my parents calling me to come back. But it was too late. One of the monkeys jumped on me and bit my neck." He paused to rub his right hand over the right part of his neck out of habit.

"Turns out that the green monkeys were exposed to _Kryptonian meteors_ that made them green. And when they bit you, they pass a life threatening illness called _Sakutia_. I could have died back there… But I was lucky that my parents were there. They had this new serum and injected it into me, hoping to save my life. It worked, but the side effect took place right away. I became green and my DNA was unstable."

Beast Boy choked back a sob. "My parents died during a boating accident weeks later. Even up to now, I still blame myself for not doing anything." Beast Boy had his arms in fists and his head droop downwards. He started to shake and cry. "I hate myself for not saving them. Even in this form! I could have done anything to save them! Maybe they'd still be here right now… If only I could have done something."

Cyborg stared at his best friend's back then looked back down at his hands. He wished that he could have done anything to make him better, but right now he can't seem to find any words to comfort him. He knew it wasn't his place to comfort him.

Raven stared bewildered. She never realized how a carefree guy like him could have such a dreadful past and yet still find his ways to smile. Or even let alone, try to make the people around him smile, like herself. She silently felt sorry for the green boy, at the same time she gained a little respect for him. Raven thought of the times that she had treated him before. Sure she was harsh to him, but that was because he was annoying her. But the boy who stood before her now was fragile. She felt guilty about her actions, but she would never admit it to him. She knew that someone dark and gloomy as she would never make Beast Boy feel better. But she did wish that she could have said something to make him feel better. Honestly, she preferred that his sad past happened to her instead.

Ironically, Starfire was tearing up. She cried over Beast Boy's story rather than her own. Suddenly, she had the urge to hug him, but she felt that it was not a suitable time. All she could do was cry along with the boy silently.

Robin, on the other hand, stood up and clasped his left hand on the changeling's left shoulder as if to mentally tell him that he isn't alone. Beast Boy glanced over his shoulder and at his leader. Robin knew that the gesture was insignificant but he hoped that the changeling got the message. Beast Boy had his opposite hand over his right shoulder and thanked the boy wonder's comfort. They walked back to the sofa to rejoin the others.

Beast Boy took his spot in between Starfire and Raven while Robin sat on the opposite end of Starfire.

"After my parents died, I couldn't return to my normal life. That and being green made me stand out. I could have joined a circus. I'd be the perfect candidate for the freak show department," he joked. "At the same time, I kicked myself over for being so weak. I wanted to prove to myself that I can be stronger. So I decided to join the Doom Patrol. Actually, I broke in, to be more exact."

"That sounds like the BB we know," Cyborg smirked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, slightly blushing from the memory. "You should have seen their faces… They were so surprised," he laughed softly. Beast Boy rubbed his arm before continuing.

"They treated me like an intruder. When I tried to tell them that I wanted to join the Doom Patrol, they accused me of being a spy for the Brotherhood of Evil, except for Rita. She seemed to believe me but Mento stopped her from coming close to me. He actually believed that I was a dangerous threat. They tried to trap me and keep me as a prisoner, but I avoided their attacks. I think that was the first time I became an animal. They were so impressed with my abilities that they took me in. Mento had admitted to me that he knew I wasn't a threat because he had read my mind. It was his way of getting his enemies super mad. For some time, they were like a family to me. I fought the Brotherhood of Evil alongside with them," he grinned happily at the memory, then faltered.

"What made you quit?" Robin asked.

"Mento never failed to make me feel like an alien, no offense, Star," Beast Boy quickly added.

"I believe the term is _none taken_?" Starfire offered a light smile, assuring him that she was not offended.

"He was a great leader, but he was pretty harsh. The objective was always to stop the Brotherhood of Evil at all costs. To always continue moving forward with or without teammates. It's as if he didn't care about the others although he said he does."

"He does sound like a great leader," Robin commented, "It's good that he's focused on the mission, but the key rule to accomplish a mission is to always work smarter, not harder."

"He is Rob, and so are you." Robin nodded his head as a thank you, and Beast Boy smiled back.

"There was one mission that made me reach my limit. Mento punished me harshly, to the point that I got his message. I realized that Mento wasn't just punishing me just to improve. He was punishing me harshly to the point that he wanted me to leave. So I left. I tried the going solo thing, but it didn't exactly work out… then I met you guys."

Beast Boy looked at Starfire before abruptly pulling her into a hug. Starfire was surprised by the changeling's action, but quickly recovered before hugging him back.

"You were right, Star. I guess bad things don't always lead to a bad future." One tear trickled down Beast Boy's eyes as he said this to her.

"Thanks for listening guys," he thanked after breaking the hug.

Cyborg patted his best friend on the back.

"I suppose I'll go next," the half mechanic said, "can't have this grass stain get all the glory."

* * *

**Picture:**  
**BB standing in the rain, basically sets the mood of how he feels about his past and himself. He still blames himself about the past and can never get over it. Although he tried to become stronger, to make up for his weakness, it doesn't make up for what had already happened. The reflection, basically is seeing himself as the boy he was before,**_**Garfield Logan**_**. That's who he sees when he looked out the window, but it fades back to the green boy standing before him now.**


	4. Part 4

_**Link for the story and picture:**_

_**Part 4:**xxscarletxrosexx._

_deviantart._

_com/art/TT-ASBEA-Parents-Day-Pt-4-297357612?q=gallery%3Axxscarletxrosexx%2F35983163&qo=7_

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 6 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Genre:** Friendship/Angst

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

"I was like any other ordinary teenager who went to high school before I joined this team. I guess you could say I was the star jock at school. Football and track were my favorite sports. My coach supported me and always pushed me to do 110% in everything. He was like a real dad. My parents were alive and well, but they were cyber mechanic scientists. Sometimes they supported me in my sports and academics, but majority of the time they were always at work. When I was little, they didn't treat me like any other child. They got me toys and took care of me, but they never gave me the _attention_ that I wanted from them… _love_… Sometimes I even questioned if they ever acknowledged my existence. Being the best in school didn't have any significance unless it pleased my parents. It was the only thing they ever acknowledged in me. My parents were rarely home, so I had to teach myself how to cook."

"Cyborg…" Beast Boy said.

"It's cool, B. I got this," the half robot smiled lightly. "'Sides, after hearing your story, I thought I oughtta be grateful for some things…"

Beast Boy nodded.

"My parents treated me like any ordinary objective. I was just a minor job to them, nothing else. Then there came a day when I had to leave to a track meet. Mom was willing to drive me over since she had finished her work for the day." Cyborg's voice softened and took a shaky breath before continuing.

"I didn't know that this would be the last time, I'd see her… We were on our way to the event when a car suddenly collided into ours. It was a head on collision. Mom died from the impact," Cyborg's human eye overflowed with tears. He blinked back angrily, resisting the urge to let it out. "Mom and I weren't close, but I still loved her. She was important to me…."

"Here, here, Cyborg," Starfire said as she got up from her seat and gave him a hug. Cyborg accepted his little sister's embrace willingly, as the sadness overwhelmed him. After breaking away, Beast Boy bumped his fist to Cyborg's mechanic shoulder.

"I oughtta be thankful for having a mom like her. If not for her hard work in the lab, I wouldn't be here today."

"So she created this?" Raven asked.

Everyone was surprised for a second. It was the first time Raven had spoken for the last several hours. It almost seemed that she wasn't there.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied after he had recovered. "Mom and Dad were working on this thing," Cyborg thumped one hand over his chest, "the last seventeen years of my life. It was suppose to be used in their S.T.A.R. Lab project, but they sacrificed it to save me… Dad told me that it was Mom's last request. So he did it. Afterwards, Dad wasn't the same, not that he ever did change from the start, but uh, he was more involved with S.T.A.R. Lab projects after she had passed away. I rarely saw him… It's almost been a year since I last saw him."

Cyborg peered at his teammates. Each had such a sad look on their faces. "C'mon ya'll, the worst is over! S'all good! I survived…" he said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"So, there's more to it?" Beast Boy asked.

"'Course, B. I'm just getting started. Anyways, after the accident, I woke up to see myself as I am now. And lemme tell ya, I was horrified with my appearance," he chuckled at the memory. "I knew at that moment that nothing could ever be the same. Ya'll remember my get up when we first met, right?"

"Wait, let me get this straight? You wore the same get up every day?" Beast Boy had huge blank, twitching eyes when he had interrupted the half-robot. Everyone glared at the boy, but he paid no mind to it.

"DUDE THAT IS SO GROSS!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Cyborg couldn't help but guffaw at his best friend's exclamation.

"I'm so glad those giant lizard aliens blew that thing off you."

"Well I had to use that to cover myself, B," Cyborg chuckled.

"You weren't kidding?" Robin asked while Starfire and Raven stared at him with weird looks.

Cyborg laughed again, "Well I am part robot. I don't really need showers, just recharge and the occasional polishing."

He wiped a tear of mirth from his eye before becoming serious and continued his story.

"I remember the look on everyone's face at school, especially coach's. I could remember the fear and disgust in each of their eyes when they uncovered my hood. Worst of all, I faced it alone… the pain… the rejection… I came to accept myself as a monster, a freak. So I dropped out of school. I lived at home and continued to educate myself until I met you guys," Cyborg was chirpier when he had reached the end of his story.

"This lil' lady made me realize how I should be grateful for what my parents did for me that day. I never knew how my parents sacrificed their project to save my life and I viewed it as a monstrous device. Now, I see it in a different view, thanks to you, Star."

He patted the girl's head over Beast Boy's head. The he rubbed the green boy's hair with a big grin on his face.

Cyborg was grateful for Starfire's encounter on Earth, because now he has no more reason to feel insecure about his half mechanic body. He was glad that Starfire pushed them to tell their stories. It felt good to let it out. Now he knew that he wasn't truly alone to go through a rough past.

"So whose turn is it now?" Cyborg asked.

"I guess that would be me," the dark girl answered.

* * *

**So finally part 4!**

**This is mainly Cyborg's past. I know it sounds kinda funky, but I'm not really good when I wrote about him. I'm still grasping his personality concept here!**

**But hopefully it was enough! I had to throw in some comic relief, because he and BB have that sort of relationship (:**

**So I hope that was perfect**

**And I was really iffy about which sport Cyborg was into, so I put both. It was mentioned in the links below that he was in football OR track. They didn't say both, but I did in this story.**

**Lastly, I had to change some of his parents' personality.**

**rant:**  
**It was mentioned in the comic that his parents strongly disapproved of him being an athlete, but it would throw off about his mother's death in my story. You see in the comic his mom died during a lab experiment at the STAR Labs, and Cyborg was also injured at the lab.**

**In the cartoons, his mom died from a car accident, so I had to say that they cared of his status in school which meant he had to be an all-rounded person. So they were willing to take him to his sport activities.**

**I made up the STAR Lab project that his parents sacrificed to save his life. I thought it would be heartfelt, and Cyborg would finally realize that his parents didn't fully neglected him.**


	5. Part 5

_**Link for the story and picture:**_

_**Part 5:**xxscarletxrosexx._

_deviantart._

_com/art/TT-ASBEA-Parents-Day-Pt-5-297499341_

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 6 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Genre:** Friendship/Angst

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

Everyone was surprised when Raven decided to step forward and tell her story, even herself. Raven wasn't the type of person to tell anyone about her past, but after listening to all her friends tell their life story she couldn't help but grow comfortable around them. She knew that she could trust her friends with her life. Her mind was in deep thought, debating whether she should or shouldn't tell her friends everything. But she settled on the latter. She was afraid if she told them everything, her friends would think differently of her.

"I honestly wish that I had your lives instead. Trust me, it's better than what I had to go through…" she said in her monotone voice.

"I only had a mother when I was born. Father had abandoned us when he knew of mother's pregnancy. He only used her. Mom had lost her mind and tried various ways to kill us. She settled on overdose, but instead of dying she was sent to Temple Azrath. The people there were very hospitable and willingly accepted my mother. They took care of her throughout her labor until I was born. Mom gave me away to the monks of Azrath, because she couldn't take care of me."

Starfire flew towards Raven immediately. She had heard of her life story before when they had been recently switched by the puppet king. She reached out towards her, but gently pulled back, afraid that Raven would scold her for her actions. Instead, Raven reached out and placed one hand over Starfire's and gave them a light squeeze. It was all Raven could do to offer her gratitude. She dropped her hand while Starfire nodded before flying back to her seat.

"When I found out that my mother was never coming back, I knew that she had abandoned me. I felt unloved. The monks of Azrath raised me, especially Azar. She was the leader of the temple who taught me how to use my powers." Raven glanced at her palms sadly as her dark powers radiated from it, flickered, and disappeared.

"She taught me how to submerge my emotions when she realized that my powers were controlled by my emotions. She insisted that I meditated daily to help keep them under control as well. That's why I can't have anyone disturb me while I'm meditating," she glared at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

The two boys shrunk from her glare and rubbed the back of their heads as a sweat drop rand down their faces.

"Azar passed away when I turned ten and my mother took me under her guardianship. Let's just say my mother and I haven't had the best relationship after I came back. When I was fourteen, I left Azrath to come to Earth. I hid in the alley when I heard a commotion at the pizza parlor. That's when I saw Robin and Starfire fight followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg. I realized Starfire wasn't a threat the moment I saw her arms bound together." Raven turned her focus to their leader. "Boy Blunder, you should have noticed that first before throwing a birdarang."

Robin rubbed the back of his head embarrassed and guiltily before looking at Starfire. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I believe that it is I who should apologize. I have harmed innocent lives in the process of breaking my bonds," Starfire replied.

"Well, that was a great first impression," Beast Boy chirped.

Starfire smiled gratefully at his joke. Even Raven shared a small smile.

She was grateful for her friends. She was happy although she couldn't fully express it to them. Her friends had become very important to her. Although she could trust them with her life, she couldn't risk losing her friends once they know the truth about her and her existence. Her story had many flaws for a reason. There was more to her life story than it seemed. It was best that they knew nothing about _Trigon_ and her _destiny_. She didn't want her friends to get involved with her own problems.

The real reason she fled from Azrath was because she felt Trigon's presence through her powers. She was afraid of him and like any ordinary frightened child who was afraid of their angry parents, she ran away. She ran away from her destiny. She wanted to be good, not evil like her father. She was willing to do anything to change her destiny. She dared to try and change her future.

Deep in her heart, she hoped that by leaving Azrath, she would also leave behind her destiny.

A small voice at the back of her head told her: _Maybe there wouldn't be any reason to share this. Sometimes it's better off to leave some things unsaid._

After sharing another laugh, Starfire stopped to look at Robin. Everyone followed suit and fell silent. There was only one person left to tell their story.

* * *

**Remember when I said I would make 5 parts? Well I lied... I made 6 parts! Because I wanted each Titan to have their own story, plus the fact that part 2 was mostly about Mother's Day.**

**I honestly had to watch _The Prophecy_just to get some info for my story. I remembered that Raven was a really closed-off person and she preferred to keep things to herself. I almost spilled every detail of her life on my story, but thank goodness I remembered the episode**

**Well you don't need much detail about Raven, since the episodes: _The Prophecy, Birthmark, The End Part I, II, and III_fill you in about her _real story_so I'm pretty sure you know everything about Raven from that point.**

**The only thing they didn't cover was how Raven was born. Well she came from a human mother named Angela - Arella in Azrath- who married Trigon and bore him Raven. Anyways, she was left under the monks of Azrath (in The End part 3, she told her father she was raised by the monks, not specifically Azar). But during that time, Juris (one of the monks) tried to kill her, but ended up killing himself (I wanted to squeeze this detail in the story, but I found no use for it).**

**Another detail I missed: Trigon, in the cartoon version, spoke to Raven through her dreams and spared her and her mother's lives because he knew that his daughter would fulfill her destiny by her next birthday.**

**And I just realized how Raven is like a cat. She dies so many times in the comics and comes back to life. And it so turns out that she manipulated Robin to believe that he loved her when she**_**THOUGHT**_**she loved him. But by her third life she really**_**LOVES BEAST BOY.**_  
**And she**_**still loved him**_**when she left the team for her own personal purposes.**


	6. Part 6

_**Link for the story and picture:**_

_**Part 6:**xxscarletxrosexx._

_deviantart._

_com/art/TT-ASBEA-Parents-Day-Pt-6-297924034_

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 6 part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Genre:** Friendship/Angst

**More info located on the link above.**

* * *

Each Titan knew that Robin preferred to keep his personal privacy, but they were curious to know about their leader's past.

Robin was hesitant at first, he knew that he had to tell his friends about his past someday. He also knew that his friends would respect his decision if he chose not to share his past to them.

Robin decided go through it. His friends had to walk through their personal _hell_ just to share their past with them and if they could do it, then why can't he?

"Actually Beast Boy, a circus isn't always about freaks," Robin began, "I was born in Haly's Circus. My family was an acrobatic act called _The Flying Graysons_."

"Oh! Robin, I-I didn't mean to-" Beast Boy stuttered guiltily.

"Don't worry about it, Beast Boy," Robin interrupted. The boy wonder sighed sadly before continuing. His face quickly transformed into a serious one. None of the Titans dared to speak from there. They were afraid that if any of them interrupted Robin again, he would back out from continuing his tale.

"Spring came to an end when my parents and I were heading to the tent to practice our rehearsal for our performance at Gotham City. I remember being excited that day and ran ahead. That's when I saw a Tony Zucco, the leader of the gang, speaking to the ring master. I overheard their conversation. They offered protection to the circus from anything going wrong during their visit at Gotham, but for a certain price. When Haly refused, they began to destroy our equipments. I jumped in to tell them to leave us alone. My parents came in after me. Dad fought off the leader's brothers, but he got injured at the process. I called 911 immediately. That was the first time I met Batman. He fought them off and turned in one of the brothers to the police. During his fight, I watched Zucco escape. All I could do was glare at him as he made his way out."

Robin furrowed his eyes angrily, his fists balled up on his thighs. Starfire was tempted to reach out and hold his hand, but something told her that Robin needed to be strong. Her actions would only provoke him from continuing. "That night, my family was the first performers. It was also the last performance of _The Flying Graysons_. My parents were first introduced and started their routines. After a few tricks, my parents held each other in a trapeze grip when Haly had introduced me. Dad held mom's legs, and she extended her arms for me when she noticed the lines snapped."

Robin's body shook uncontrollably, but he resisted the urge to shake before his friends. When Robin felt his eyes water, he blinked back furiously, thankful that his eyes were masked. His throat grew tighter, but he hid it by clearing his throat. When he regained control, he continued. "I could only watch as my parents reached for each other as they fell to their deaths… Batman paid for their funeral and had adopted me as his own." Robin's voice grew icy, undying hatred for the man was evident. "Batman hunted Zucco while I was at home. I knew he was going to look for him that night. It was my fight not his, but I can understand why he did it. I couldn't take the fact that he was fighting him in my place, so I searched for Batman. Luckily I did, because Batman was in danger. Zucco tried to escape by climbing up one of the posts, when Batman appeared behind him he fell off the ledge like my parents. I could have let him died. He deserved it… but I didn't. I saved him and tied him to the top of the post where Batman stood."

His bitter voice faded into his normal authoritative tone once he had finished speaking about Zucco. The expression on his face became a little softer, but it still looked uptight. "I was lucky that my mentor was the world's greatest detective. He trained me everyday. Pushed me to my limits, but I pushed myself further. He had taught me everything I needed to know before I left. From there I met you guys. I planned to work alone, but I guess like Starfire said," the tone of his voice grew warmly. "There are good purposes later in our lives." He looked at her gratefully with a small, sad smile. She returned it with a warm, thoughtful one.

"I'm glad we met," Beast Boy said, "all this time I thought that I would never meet anyone who went through lonely times like I did."

"I always thought I was alone," Cyborg admitted.

"But we're not," Raven finished.

"We have each other and that is all that matters," Starfire added.

"And not every bad thing leads to another. We can't control our future, but we can deal with it together," Robin said.

They nodded in agreement. They felt better sharing their stories to each other. It was as if they understood each other in a whole new level. Although it was painful to unravel their past to one another, they realized that it was worth looking back just to know that they weren't alone. This talk was really what they needed.

"C'mon ya'll let's go get some pizza. There ain't no time to mope any longer," Cyborg said.

"This calls for a celebration!" Beas Boy exclaimed.

"For…?" Raven asked.

"For us. For having each other. For being strong during our bad times so we were able to pull through and meet each other," the changeling replied.

The empath shrugged, but on the inside she was surprised with Beast Boy's answer. Although she'd never admit it to his face, she agreed with the guy for once.

"I didn't expect ya to say something like that," Cyborg replied. He was also thinking the exact same thing. "That's a first."

"Then maybe we still need to get to know each other," Robin smiled.

"So dudes, shall we go?"

The Titans got up and exited their home to head over to the pizza parlor; the one place that held the most significant and unforgettable encounter that had forever changed each of their lives.

* * *

Robin was alone on the roof watching the sunset after they had returned. He managed to tell everything to his friends, yet it wasn't the full truth.

In all honestly, Robin still felt sad. Sure his friends made him happy, but by reopening his past, he realized that it was still hanging open like an unzipped zipper. His past clouded his mind. He could still remember every detail perfectly even after years of holding his past to himself. The strong leader he molded himself to be crumbled before him.

"_Dick…"_ his mother called out to him before plummeting to her death. He remembered collapsing to his knees and crying. He was lucky Bruce Wayne was there to take care of him. But now Bruce is gone.

Starfire showed up on the roof and found none other than her leader sitting on the edge. "I believe I am not the only one who is keeping the _secrets_ from friends," the girl said.

Robin chuckled at her cute observation.

"May I join you?" she asked.

Robin patted the seat beside him and Starfire sat down next to him gratefully. They stared at the sun silently, soaking in the moment.

"You know, you never fail to amaze me, Star," Robin stated after several moments of silence.

"Hmm?"

"You know me too well."

Starfire shifted her gaze to her best friend, giving him her full undivided attention. He realized that he was opening his past to her unintentionally. Even though he built up so many barriers to keep this unfortunate event under wraps, Starfire had the power to bring down those barriers. Something about her made him want to tell her everything, but he was afraid that she would reject him. That she wouldn't approve of Richard Grayson. _Just her_, he decided, _she can know me better than anyone. But she can't know about Richard Grayson just yet._

"My mother made all of us a red jumpsuit before the final show." Robin gripped the stretchy material on his chest. "She had been the one to call me _Robin_ before entering the tent. I thought it was a stupid nickname, until after they died. This shirt and my nickname is all I have left of her along with my secret identity."

"That is why you wear a mask," Starfire observed.

Robin nodded. "It's all I have left about my past, Star. When my parents fell I could only watch in horror. I couldn't do anything. I blamed myself. I took the oath of being a hero and promised to ensure justice everywhere. I wanted to get stronger so I could hide my failure," Robin's voice wavered and thickened. He didn't try to hide his sad voice from her.

Starfire immediately pulled Robin into her arms. Robin's frame shook as uncontrollable tears overwhelmed him. In all his life, he had never cried since his parents' death. He had to be strong, even Batman told him that emotions served as weaknesses, that it should never be shown to others. A leader is someone they look up to. He had sworn never to be weak in front of his teammates. But the strong leader was mourning over his past in the arms of one of his teammates.

"I am here for you as you were for me Robin," she sympathized. "You are no longer alone. I am glad that you have opened up to me, but I wish you to always remember you do not have to handle everything by yourself any longer. You are my best friend and I wish to always be there for you if you permit me…"

Although he never admitted it, he had always needed someone to tell him these words. Starfire was his personal angel and he knew that from this point onward, Starfire will hold a special place in his heart.

"Starfire, you are my best friend. I'll always need you by my side," he choked out. "You are one of the reasons why this team functions… You help us see the best things in life. To help us smile and continue moving forward… Thank you Starfire," he whispered gently, "for coming to Earth."

Starfire blushed a deep red. Luckily Robin couldn't see her face from the hug. Their feelings for each other grew that day and continued to do so onwards.

* * *

**If you haven't noticed yet, the main picture for Parents Day have quotes on them that are part of the story from each person. :3**

**So here is the final story!**  
**Thank you guys for reading, faving, and supporting me throughout the entire story! I really enjoyed writing about their past because I was able to learn a thing or two about each Titan personally. It almost seems as if they were real people!**

**Robin was pretty interesting to write about. I used multiple sources to write about his past. Which included an episode from _The Batman_ and a combo with the _Teen Titans Go!_ issue #47. It was tough to combine the stories as well as the sources, but I managed to pull through! I hope you like it!**


	7. Update Message

The next Teen Titan A.S.B.E.A. story following after this will be called: **_Fated To Meet_**

* * *

**Here is the list of all my past A.S.B.E.A. Stories in this order:**

1. **_Dance With Me_**

Summary: 

What is better than capturing a girl's attention than taking her to the Jump City Teen Ball? It should be easy, right? It's the perfect excuse to keep their attention on them rather than Aqualad. RobStar BBRae CyBee

2. **_Parents__ Day_**

Summary: 

Although Starfire is still new to Earth, it doesn't take her long enough to realize what is a "Mothers" and "Fathers" day. It is a gloomy day for each Titan, but will she be able to keep a smile on each of their faces? Let alone herself?

3. _**Fated To** **Meet**_

Summary:

Everything's all great and dandy for young Dick Grayson, when suddenly he was startled awake by his mentor in the middle of the night! For the young 13 year old, he is more than ready to defend the Earth when he hears of an alien invasion, but here's the catch: he can't participate in it. But he is assigned to _babysit_ an alien prisoner. She's not any average girl he's ever encountered. And he's not any human she expected. Will they get along and be able to save the world in time?


End file.
